Afraid to Love (Death the Kid x Reader)
by Madebuscus
Summary: You lived in Death City all your life and always heard of the DWMA but your parents have overprotect you, granting you no freedom. Finally you had enough and left your home to attend DWMA where you met the gang and fall in love with Lord Death's son, Death the Kid but you are afraid to admit it because of an event that occurred in your past. What happened? Will this love prevail?
1. Chapter 1: My Mystery Savior

** ~Reader's POV~**

_ 'Another day in this prison'_

I sighed as I looked out the window of my room. I might have everything but I don't have freedom. Looking outside my window I saw the one place I have always wanted to go to, the DWMA. I have always begged my parents to allow me to attend but they refused. Ever since that tragic event my parents haven't let me out of our manor. I couldn't even remember the last time I had walked through the streets of Death City.

_'I don't want to keep living like this...'_

I spent the whole day locked up in my room until nightfall arrived. I grabbed the bag I had packed with all the necessary things I needed and quietly left my room. The whole manor was sleeping and I had planned my escape carefully. I walked past my parents room and stopped for a moment.

_'This isn't time to hesitate...'_

I shook my head and kept waking towards the walk in closet where we stored unneeded things. It was the only place in the whole house that didn't have a security camera. There was a hidden window in there which was the one way I could escape. I opened it carefully and slipped through it falling only a few feet to the ground. Without time to waste I ran out to the streets of Death City, out to my freedom.

I made my way towards the DWMA knowing there were only about 2 more hours before dawn, but I wanted to get there as soon as possibly. I took a shortcut through an alley, which was not a good idea. I walked slowly hearing my footsteps echoing through the alley. I had a weird feeling...was someone watching me? Right there I fell back on the floor a heavy weight on me.

I was afraid to see who or what it was but I looked up anyways. On top of me a hungry looking kinshin looked back at me. It had claw like hands and long arms and legs but a small body and head. It's sharp teeth was visibly as it stuck its tongue out. I had no way to fight back I believed this was my end. I could've screamed but I feared no one would be able to arrive in time.

I waited for the blow that would finish me and just before it came a loud blast was heard as the kinshin was sent flying off me. I was paralyzed on the floor so all I could do was look over where the blast came from. A boy about my age stood there holding two identical guns. He was wearing a black suit, matching his black hair that had three white streaks, and had golden orbs as eyes.

_'This was the guy that saved my life?'_

Leading me out of my thoughts was when I saw the two identical guns turn into two blonde girls, I couldn't see them clearly though. The guy with the stripes came over to me and held out his hand.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and took his hand as he lifted me up. I felt a pain searing through my arm and a sting on my face.

_'Guess I did get scratched a bit'_

"Thanks I would've been dead if it weren't for you."

I gave him a smile as I went over to grab my bag.

"I should get going though."

He gave me a questioning look but answered me anyways

"No problem, do you have a place to stay?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't actually. My only goal was to get to DWMA but I had no place to stay. But I couldn't trust this complete stranger so I guess I decided to lie.

"Yeah I do and I should really hurry up to get there thanks again for the help."

With that I waved at him and ran towards the end of the alley where a glimmer of light could be seen. The laughing sun was starting to get visible as I kept making my way towards DWMA. I thought of that kid though

_'Who was he? I didn't get to know his name. Will I see him again?'_

Hey guys (whoever even wanted to read this) \^.^/ this is the Death the kid x reader I wanted to write so badly for a long time what do you think about it?It mustsuck, but I tired my best! bye and Arigato! :3


	2. Chapter 2: That Kid?

**~Reader's POV~**

I finally made it to the DWMA, just as the sun came up. I began getting nervous as I looked up the building.

_ 'Was this really the right choice to make?'_

There was no way I could go back now so I shrugged off my doubts and began going up those steps. Just then a blonde girl with pigtails and a white haired boy came up to me.

"Hey, are you new here? I'm Maka by the way and this is Soul my weapon."

"Hey"

Soul responded when he heard his name.

"Ummm, Hi, I'm _, I came here looking for Lord Death, do you know where his room is?"

Maka nodded cheerfully as she lead me inside.

"Sure, I'll take you there"

She and Soul then lead me through the long hallways to Lord Death's room. When I went inside a room with clouds all over the ceiling seeming to be the sky and a never ending graveyard surrounding a black platform, on the platform stood Lord Death. I thanked Maka and Soul as I began to approach him when he suddenly greeted me.

"Hiya! Welcome to the DWMA, are you new?"

"Umm...Actually Lord Death I would like to enroll in you school and start today, may I?"

I gave him a pleading look since I really had no where else to go.

"Well,...I guess I can make you an exception and allow to start today."

I jumped in joy and began thanking him but he stopped me.

"But first, tell me, are you a meister or a weapon?"

"I'm a weapon but I don't have a partner ..."

"Well that's easily solved, you'll find a partner here, now your class will be crescent m-"

"Father!"

He was then interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Father, did you need to see me about something? I'm sorry I'm late I had to fight a kenshin earlier..."

I looked at the doorway to see, wait a minute! It's that kid that saved me that this morning! He's Lord Death's son!?

"This is my son, Death the Kid, he will be taking you to your classroom. you should both run along now or you'll be late."

He didn't seem to recognize me, since he calmly, with no emotion at all lead me out the door. I awkwardly followed behind him, I didn't know if I should mention this morning or not, I wasn't sure. But my instinct told me not to, so I introduced myself to him.

"Hey, I'm _. Nice to meet you"

He glanced at me and smiled a bit.

"Hello, you already know who I am so no need for me to introduce myself again. Welcome to the DWMA by the way."

"Thanks!"

I smiled back at him, as we finally arrived at the door of our classroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hiiiiiii ^.^ sorry if this isn't the best yet but I'm trying, usually the introductions are the most boring part so I'm sorry if it sucked, :) I'll try to make it to up you anyways thanks for reading and ^3^ byeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere to Stay

**~Death the Kid's POV~**

There was a new student today...

My father didn't tell me anything about this...

Oh well she does look familiar though where have I seen her before...

I opened up the door for her as she stepped in our class as Stein rolled by stopping her suddenly.

"Well well well...is this a new specimen to dissect?"

He laughed madly as I rolled my eyes and began heading towards my seat.

"_, Just sit anywhere, for now. I don't really care just hurry up."

I heard footsteps behind me as she caught up to me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Ummm, Kid? Is it alright if I sit next to you?"

I scanned her quickly checking if she was symmetrical enough. Surprisingly she was! Perfect!

"Yeah sure!"

I lead her to my seat, where Liz and Patty were already seated.

"Hey there! So you're new right, I'm Liz, one of Kid's weapons"

"And I'm her sister Patty! I love giraffes!"

Patty grabbed _, suffocating her, who was too polite to push her off. When suddenly a scalpel was thrown towards us.

"Patty! That's enough! Class has begun!"

Stein yelled angrily from across the room.

"Oops, sorry Stein!"

Patty yelled as she sat back down letting go of _ in the process. I gestured my hand towards the seat next to me for _ to sit in.

"Thanks"

she whispered, as she gave me that cute symmetrical smile of hers. Where had I seen that smile before? Class soon had ended as that same question bothered my mind. I couldn't concentrate at all! I know I had seen her before...but where..., Soon everyone; Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star had come to greet _, wait a minute wasn't she that girl fro-

"YAHOO! I'M THE GREATEST ASSASSIN BLACK *STAR WHO WILL ONE DAY OVERPASS GOD!"

Damn you Black*Star...just when I had remembered where I had seen her from ... I sighed as I stared in disgust at his a-symmetrical hair, he should be placed on the curb to rot... After introductions were given we all walked downstairs (other than Soul and Black*Star who ran to the lunchroom) to sit at our regular table. _ sat next to me again, guess she felt comfortable with me? Well who wouldn't, I was a grim reaper and very symmetrical.

After the end of the school day _had made friends with the usually group as well with a few others who had approached her. But just as we were going to leave she went to grab her bag, wait I knew that bag! I hadn't looked at it carefully before but it was the same a-symmetrical bag that that girl I rescued from the morning had! Just before she walked out I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you were that girl I rescued in the morning from that kinshin right?!"

She looked at me confused at first but then she gave me that smile of hers.

"Yeah that was me."

I sighed in relief, so that's where I've seen her before...it had been troubling all day.

"You should be more careful, those kinshins could jump at you out of nowhere again."

"I know, I'll be more careful now, thanks again!"

She smiled as she walked out of the DWMA. It was drizzling outside and I had a feeling I should follow her, just in case. But following someone wasn't my style so I yelled out to her halfway down the steps.

"C-can I take you home? Just to make sure you'll be alright."

"No it's alright Kid, I'll make it there fine."

"C'mon, let me take you I'm worried something will happen to you. Think of your parents that are waiting for you at home, just let me take you just to be safe."

But that's when I noticed she had begun crying.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"I-I actually have n-nowhere to g-go Kid..."

She wailed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. I smiled kindly at her as I pulled her hands away from her face and looked into her e/c eyes.

"I won't ask you what happened right now about you not having a place to go but I will ask you one thing, would you like to stay at my manor for the time being?"

She sniffed as she nodded her head, damn she looked so symmetrically cute right now.

"Alright lets go."

I lead her all the way to my manor where Liz and Patty where waiting for me.

"_!"

Patty yelled as she went over to hug _ tightly again. Liz had to pulled Patty away from her before she broke any of _'s bones.

"Hey _, what brings you here, OMG! you're freezing colder and wet! Come inside I'll lend you some of my clothes!"

Liz rushed _ inside then ran upstairs to her room. She later came back with a new change of clothes for her and me which she changed to in the bathroom. After that I made her sit down and eat but before I asked her my questions.

"Okay _, can you tell me why you don't have a place to go?"

She then told me everything, well nearly I guess, about her parents holding her inside her home as if it were a prison, her being tired of it that she came to run away. but what she wouldn't answer was why her parents were keeping her locked up.

"It's a sensitive topic..."

She simply whispered whenever I asked. I let her be when later that night I brought her to an unoccupied room and told her she could sleep there for now, that later I would have a room especially for her. She thanked me giving me that cute smile of hers again as she closed the door right after saying her goodnights.

"Kid, do you think she'll be alright?"

I turned to see Liz giving me a worried look.

"Yeah I think so Liz, she'll be perfectly fine. Goodnight."

I went to my own room a bit concerned about what had happened in _'s past. What had happened?

/

Hello! sorry this was a bit late but I had a bit of trouble trying to write what would happen next but here you go :) so what name would you ike for your meister? I think I would like to make him be a guy like in my this other fanfiction I wrote but I'm not sure...any suggestions? :3 please tell me id like to know your ideas. ;) Arigato for reading! ^3^ byeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4: New You

**~Narrator's POV~**

The next morning, when you walked out of the room after a good night sleep, calmly you walked into the bathroom with a small bag in your hands. Everyone was still sleeping when you first walked in, but soon enough there was a rattle of the doorknob as if someone was trying to go in. Soon after there was a sudden knock on the door.

"_? You in there?"

"Yeah its me. Ill be out in a minute."

You answered back to Kid who waited outside the door. Looking at yourself in the mirror after what you've done, you smile satisfied and open the door of the bathroom door.

"Good morning _, I came to tell you breakfast is re-"

What happened next was so sudden, you barely had time to realize what just happen. Kid's eyes began to twitch when he caught a glimpse of your new "look". He gaped, squeaking out words as if trying to speak, blood starting to come down his nose. His eyes went to all directions when suddenly he fell back, fainting in perfect symmetry.

"Kid!"

Rushing to him, Liz and Patty quickly appeared after hearing the screaming.

"What happe- OMG! _! What did you do to your hair!"

Liz stared at you in shocked as Patty lay on the floor, unable to breath from all the laughing.

"What about it? Do you like it?"

You smiled still feeling pretty clever for what you did. You knew soon enough your parents would have already noticed your disappearance and would begin sending people to search for you. You didn't want to take any chances so you decided to just look like a different person.

Before leaving home you had packed a special hair dye, ready for your change, as well as cutting yourself some bangs that covered your eyes.

But at Kid's manor, just a few minutes ago you dyed it, now bits of your hair where shades and streaks of (f/c), cutting your long hair into a short one, with mismatched badly down layers, pieces of it sticking out of your head you were barely recognizable. You were no professional so that was the best you could do.

"No one wonder Kid fainted...you're not symmetrical anymore..."

Liz sighed looking back at a nose bleeding Kid. 

**_-{Short timeskip}-_**

Thereyou sat, at the dinner table of Kid's manor with your wild new hair sticking out in all directions thinking.

_ 'hmm...maybe I should've added some white for Kid's sake...' _

Speaking of Kid, he sat directly in front of you at the other end of the table,finally having recovered, his eyes twitching in every direction except yours. Two pieces of paper were stuffed in his nose to prevent the bleeding from going all over his clothing. You pushed your newly cut bangs out of your eyes, looking at him questionably.

"W-why did y-you do that for _?"

He finally managed to stutter, still avoiding your gaze.

"Do what?"

"Y-your hair..."

You smiled pointing at your hair cheerfully.

"Oh this? I just did it to hide my identity, don't you think it looks cool!? I've always wanted to do something like this before..."

He just grits his teeth as his slams his fist on the table.

"YOU RUINED THE SYMMETRY! HOW COULD YOU!"

You fall back, surprised by his yelling, landing on the floor. You wince as Liz and Patty walk in rushing over to you on the floor.

"Kid...i think you're taking this too seriously..."

Liz gave him a worried look but he just stood up from his seat and mumbled.

"I lost my appetite...I'm heading off to my room..."

With that he left, leaving Liz, you and even Patty standing there, pretty shocked with what just happened.

In his room, Kid sighed as he stood at the door, checking once again if it was perfect. He walked into his private bathroom and stared at the mirror in disgust.

_ 'Why can't I dye these stupid stripes away! Maybe I shouldn't have been too harsh with _...its just that she had such symmetrical hair, and she just quickly ruined it with some dye...I guess I envy her for that in a way...' _

He looked at himself once again, with an icy glare. But suddenly he slammed his fists on the mirror, the glass breaking shattering all over, cutting his hands, blood dripping on the sink. He lowered his head down, his face cringed.

_ 'At least it's on both hands...symmetrical..'_

!

Guyssss! *^* I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update...i really had trouble in how to make this scene work but I made it work in the end ^-^ I think...I hope u guys won't hate me for this, please forgive me ~ I'll try to update faster...anyways Arigato guys! Byeeeee! ^3^


End file.
